The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing impedance measurements, and in particular to performing multiple impedance measurements at a given site to determine the presence, absence or degree of biological anomalies such as tissue lesions, and to allow impedance mapping to be performed accounting for any erroneous measurements.